Love Beyond Everything
by Fioreeh-VCC
Summary: Hace 5 años que murió Blaine.. Kurt ya se encuentra un poco mejor y decide por medio de una llamada volver al departamento donde todo había empezado, pero se llevará una gran sorpresa.. Fantasma!Blaine.. Homenaje a Cory Monteith de parte de una Klainer.. A mi manera.. :)


_Este Fic esta Dedicado a Cory Monteith, es mi manera de agradecerle por todo :) _

_Es insignificante pero quiero que lo sepa desde el cielo :)_

* * *

Sábado 31 de diciembre de 2016 -15:36 hs-

-KURT! Cof cof KURT!- Había fuego por todos lados, el calor estaba agotándolo, el humo lo asfixiaba y le dificultaba respirar, pero aun así seguiría buscando-KURT ESTAS AHI? Cof cof- La vista se le nublaba y al no oir respuesta concluyó que su búsqueda había terminado, busco en el estante de un mueble que se encontraba cerca un cuadro de madera y lo agarró entre sus brazos-Por favor.. se que yo nunc.. se que yo nunca eh estado de tu lado pero, Kurt me necesita y yo lo necesito a el, por favor ayúdame, le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado... el es... el es mi asignatura pendiente...- Blaine perdió la conciencia con el cuadro en las manos y su promesa sellada en sus labios.

* * *

-Lo siento, acabamos de confirmarlo, sin duda el cadáver pertenece a Blaine Anderson- Un policía forense se acerco a dos castaños que lloraban abrazados, le dio un papel a uno de ellos y se alejó para seguir con su labor.

-Kurt.. Kurt ya.. Ya esta..-

-Cadáver Cooper? Cual cadáver? Blaine no está muerto.. Ese cadáver no es Blaine.. El me prometió que siempre estaría junto a mí..-Kurt seguía llorando en los brazos de Cooper desconsoladamente.

-Vamos Kurt.. Tienes que descansar.. Luego volveremos y recoge...-

-No Cooper, ya no quiero volver.. Nunca más..-

-Pero Kurt..-

-Cooper entiéndeme... SI NO FUERA POR MI BLAINE NO SE HABRÍA MUERTO! ES MI MALDITA CULPA COOPER!-

-Kurt, no es tu culpa solo..-

-SI LO ES! QUE YO ME FUERA ES MI CULPA! QUE YO DEJARA EL HORNO PRENDIDO ES MI CULPA! QUE BLAINE NO SUPIERA ES MI CULPA! HABER TARDADO TANTO ES MI CULPA! TODO LO QUE CONCIERNE A LA MUERTE DE BLAINE ES MI CULPA COOPER!- Kurt estaba eufórico, desesperado e histérico. Cooper trataba de calmarlo pero nada servía, Kurt siempre creería que fue su culpa.

-Kurt.. Vámonos, debes descansar, estamos hace horas aquí..- Cooper guío a Kurt a la camioneta, el estaba muerto en vida, después de eso no hablo, tampoco se movió en todo el viaje, no intentó absolutamente nada, su mirada estaba gris y perdida, como si le hubiesen quitado el alma.

* * *

-Cooper! Baja! Llegaras tarde al trabajo!-

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde el accidente, Kurt vivía con Cooper desde entonces. Jamás quiso volver al departamento que compartía con Blaine, el solo recordar le hacía tener pesadillas todas las noches y lloraba constantemente. En esos cinco años Kurt fue a terapia, también paso situaciones de automutilacion e intentos de suicidio, muchas de estas circunstancias hicieron que Kurt fuese internado en neuropsiquiátricos y hospitales constantemente.

-Ya bajo! Estoy en camino- Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, era Cooper bajando a desayunar.

-Buenos dias Coop! Tiene diez minutos- Kurt le sonrió al verlo entrar, Cooper era su fortaleza, su única ayuda. Después de que fue internado en loqueros todos sus amigos desaparecieron de la nada, incluso después del incendio nadie se preocupó por el mas que su padre y Cooper.

Cooper le prometió esa misma noche en el auto de camino a casa, que el lo cuidaría de ahora en adelante, no solo por Kurt sino por Blaine, el le prometió en ese mismo instante a Blaine que cuidaría de Kurt para siempre, y que ocuparía el lugar que Blaine no puede ocupar.

Cooper no es la pareja de Kurt, el es solo su pared de contención, todos estos años vivieron juntos y se volvieron inseparables, pero su amor no pasaba de una fuerte amistad. Kurt descubrió en Cooper lo que no pudo sacar ni de sus mejores amigos, y Cooper descubrió en Kurt un nuevo hermano de corazón para poder cuidar.

-Cooper, te quedan nueve minutos-Cooper estaba atándose la corbata frente a un espejo, luego de eso ató sus zapatos y fue a la barra por su desayuno.

-Cuanto Kurt?-

-Seis minutos- Tenían esa costumbre, Cooper siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, y Kurt siempre le contaba el tiempo para apurarlo. Aunque realmente no tuviese efecto alguno les divertía.

-Y ahora?- Terminó de desayunar y saludo a Kurt con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tres minutos, Cooper? Como comiste tan rápido?- Cooper le guiño un ojo agarro su maletín y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

-Dos minutos-Salio corriendo disparado, mientras que Kurt por su parte, reía.

Kurt tenía el resto del día libre, Cooper llegaría de los estudios a eso de las 5 pm. Ocupaba su tiempo limpiando o leyendo, aveses bailaba y escuchaba musica, otras dormía, pero lo que mas le gustaba a Kurt era cocinar.

Un sonido proveniente del comedor lo detuvo, se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno, secó ambas manos antes de dirigirse al comedor y agarrar el teléfono de donde provenía el sonido.

-Halo?-

-Hola si? Hablo con Kurt Hummel?-

-Si, el habla-

-Oh, que tal? Soy el dueño del edificio en el que usted poseía un departamento con Blaine Anderson, le llamaba para decirle que demoleremos el edificio, ya que como usted sabe, sufrió graves daños despues del incendio y..-

-A que quiere llegar?-

-Necesito el permiso de usted para demolerlo-

-Pues, ya lo tiene, adiós!-

-No espere, otra cosa, necesito que por cuestiones de reglamentación venga a recoger sus pertenencias-

-Y si no quiero?-

-Tiene que venir señor Hummel, solo usted falta, todos los demás dueños de los departamentos estuvieron de acuerdo, además son solo unos minutos.. Por favor!-

-Esta bien, iré.. Hoy a las cinco y media-

-Bien! Lo estaremos esperan..-

No dejo que terminara de hablar al cortarle, no debería haber dicho que sí, tendría que volver al lugar donde vio a Blaine por última vez.

Blaine, hace tanto que no escuchaba su nombre, entre Cooper y él era un tema prohibido y ninguno de sus conocidos se atrevía a sacarlo, con la última persona que lo hablo fue con su psicólogo, al que dejó de ir hace un año atrás ya que este le dio el alta.

Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, decidió dormir una siesta. En cuanto Cooper regresara irían para allá.

* * *

-Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- Cooper se encontraba estacionando en lo que había sido el viejo edificio en el que Kurt y Blaine vivían.

-Si Coop, algún día debo superarlo..- Cooper le sonrió abiertamente, estaba tan orgulloso de él, después de todo, Kurt era la persona mas valiente y fuerte que había conocido en su vida.

Bajaron hacia la entrada donde los recibió el dueño, Kurt y Cooper se miraron antes de salir a su alcance.

-Buenas tardes señor Hummel! Estabamos esperándolo, que bueno que llegó-El hombre agarró a Kurt del hombro impulsandolo hacia adentro.

-Cooper, ven..-

-No Kurt, yo me quedo.. Te espero aquí- Al ver que Kurt iba a protestar agregó -Esto es algo que debes hacer tu solo.. Confío en ti, todo saldrá bien..- Le palmeó el hombro de forma tranquilizadora y volvió a la camioneta nuevamente.

El dueño del edificio guió a Kurt hacia el departamento. Todo le causaba nostalgia, las paredes, los pisos, los cuadros -incluso aunque todo este medianamente quemado-. No podía dejar de recordar esos tiempos en los que vivió con Blaine allí, los mejores de su vida.

Llegaron al cuarto y el hombre dejó a Kurt solo.

-Puedo hacerlo-Dijo antes de agarrar la manija de la puerta y abrir. Al entrar, todo estaba prácticamente como recordaba a excepción de las paredes negras y algún que otro mueble deteriorado.

Entro despacio y pausadamente, mirando todo a su alrededor, lloraba a mares y sus ojos ardían, todo era muy doloroso en ese momento. Por más de que pasarán 5 años, la herida no había sanado, y nunca sanaría.

Empezó guardando cosas del armario y de la habitación, siguió por otras fotos que no se habían quemado, guardo todo en unas cajas que estaban en la puerta. Se dispuso a cargarlas cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Que hace esto aquí?- Se acercó a un mueble de madera que se había quemado en el incendio, este contenía un cuadro de madera en donde se podía observar claramente una foto de él. Cuando trato de agarrarlo, una luz grisácea se interpuso entre el y el cuadro.

-NO LO TOQUES!- Kurt abrió los ojos exageradamente, la depresión había vuelto a causarle alucinaciones. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Para corroborar que todo era producto de su imaginación intentó nuevamente agarrar el cuadro.

-Que crees que haces? ESO ES MIO!- La misma luz que le había hablado nuevamente apareció, solo que esta vez lo empujó contra una pared cercana.

Esto no podía estar pasando, sentía ese toque, era real.

-Mucha gente vino aquí a intentar llevárselo, eso es mio.. Es lo único que me queda de él..- Nuevamente pensó que alucinaba, si estaba en lo correcto y recordaba bien, esa voz era como la de Blaine.

-Quien eres?- Miró a la luz detenidamente, pero esta parecía no saber bien de su presencia.

-El dueño de este lugar! Y tu quien eres?- La luz se volvió cada vez mas fuerte, Kurt entrecerró sus ojos mientras trataba de ver que estaba pasando.

-El dueño.. de.. aquí..- La luz de disolvió de todo, dejando una persona inconsciente en el piso. Kurt a estas alturas pensó en llamar a su psicólogo de nuevo.

-Alguien más compro esta casa? Esta casa es mía! Y de Kurt..- La persona que estaba tirada en el piso hablo claramente pero bajo. Kurt se asustó cuando el cuerpo empezó a levantarse del suelo.

-Dime que es lo que..- Cuando el cuerpo se dio vuelta Kurt quedo atónito. Era Blaine, no había duda.

-Blaine?- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus mejillas.

-Kurt?-Cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a si mismo meciéndose en el suelo.

-Oh no, otra vez estoy haciéndolo, no debo.. No es real, no es real..- Blaine abrió los ojos al ver a Kurt de ese modo, hace 5 años que no lo veía, no desde su muerte. Inmediatamente corrió en su apoyo.

-No no! Kurt mírame! Kurt! Soy yo! Blaine! Soy real! Tócame!- Lo abrazo sin preámbulos, podía regenerarse sólidamente para que Kurt pudiese tocarlo, pero únicamente cuando estén solos, era una de las cosas que tenía permitido hacer.

Blaine se había mantenido inmóvil desde que murió, siempre se quedó en el departamento, esperaba a que Kurt volviese pero con los años su esperanza decaía. Se aferró a lo único que le quedaba, el cuadro de madera con la foto de el. Su terquedad era la que permitía que se quedara en el mundo de los vivos, el confiaba en que Kurt regresaría.

Kurt sintió los fuertes brazos de Blaine tocándolo, lo sentía, inmediatamente levantó la cabeza mirándolo fijo.

-Blai.. Blaine.. BLAINE!-Reacciono luego de segundos abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Wow cuidado! Estoy muerto pero eso no significa que no duela Kurt!-

-Pero como? Esto es imposible!-

-Si, lo sé.. Esa noche en pleno incendio sabía que moriría, y le pedí al cielo que me dejara volver a verte luego de mi muerte.. Y aquí estoy, funciono!- Blaine sonreía como nunca lo había visto -Kurt, me quedaré a tu lado para siempre!-

Se mantuvieron abrazados y llorando un largo rato, estaban felices de volverse a encontrar..

-Señor Hummel? Todo bien por ahí?- El sonido de la puerta los separo, Kurt miró en dirección a Blaine pero había desaparecido, no podía ser, juraba que era real, que todo lo que paso era real.

-Si, ya salgo..- Resignado se levanto del suelo y agarro la caja con sus pertenencias.

-HEY! Me olvidas a mi!- El cuadro de madera se interpuso entre el y la puerta antes de poder salir, Kurt abrió sus ojos mientras que atrás del cuadro volvía a regenerarse el cuerpo de Blaine -Llévate esto, mientras lo tengas contigo, permaneceré a tu lado- Blaine le sonrió antes de desaparecer a dentro del mismo.

-Señor Hummel? Voy a entrar..- Kurt sonrió tomando el cuadro del piso y poniéndolo en la caja junto con las demás cosas.

-Esta todo bien señor! Ya bajo! De verdad!- Kurt abrió la puerta viendo al dueño allí, le sonrió y el dueño se acercó a las escaleras preparado para bajar.

-Esta todo bien.. De verdad..- Miró el departamento por última vez antes de cerrar...

* * *

**Bueno.. Aquí estoy.. Hace banda que se me ocurrió esto... No voy a expandirme mucho.. **

**3 cosas: Con respecto al fic: Lo principal era que fuese un one-shot.. Pero no me molestaría hacer un mini-fic si ustedes quieren :3 La idea la tengo así que puedo hacerlo, todo depende de como caiga en general.. Haha -Eso significa Reviews-**

**Con respecto a la Muerte de Cory Monteith: Lloré 2 días seguidos, hoy estuve mas tranquila por lo que pude publicar.. Lo único que voy a decir al respecto es que.. La gente buena siempre es la que se muere primero u.u Lamentablemente siempre le pasan cosas malas a la gente mas buena..**

**Con respecto al Rated: Si ya se :B Esto no es M xD, el tema es que eh visto que mas gente lee en M :B Ademas, si sigo el fic, esto tendrá Lemon :B Eso se los aseguro! Asi que asi se queda señores! ¬¬**

**xD Bueno.. No voy a expandirme mucho.. Okay no ._. Bye bye!**

**Suerte! Y cuídense! :)**


End file.
